militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Koregaon
}} The Battle of Koregaon took place on January 1, 1818, at the bank of the river Bhima in Koregaon, northwest of Pune, India. A small force of 500 men of the 2nd Battle for twelve hours against a large force of 20,000 horse and 8,000 infantry of Peshwa Leader Peshwa Baji Rao II who was threatening the British garrisons at Kirkee and Poona. In November 1817, Peshwas devastated the Regency of Pune giving no scope for the British army to retaliate successfully. The British commanding officer in Pune called the Chief of the second Battalion-first Regiment Native Infantry for help which was encamped in the Shirur Taluka of Pune district. This contingent, with only 500 foot soldiers and 250 cavalry both predominantly having with Schedule Caste defeated the mighty Peshwa army of 8,000 foot soldiers and 20,000 cavalry. Beside very small force they, marched 43 Kilometres just before the night of battle, did not had food and water but they fought the battle with bravery.Sharma, Gautam (1990). “The Grenadiers Regiment”. Valour and Sacrifice: Famous Regiments of the Indian Army. Allied Publishers. p. 71. ISBN 817023140X, 9788170231400. The Peshwa's troops inexplicably withdrew that evening, despite their overwhelming numbers, giving the British an important victory. The men of the 2/1st Regiment Bombay Native Infantry, who fought in this battle, were honored for their bravery. The official report to the British Residents at Poona recalls the "heroic valour and enduring fortitude" of the soldiers, the "disciplined intrepidity" and "devoted courage and admirable consistency" of their actions. The battle started in the morning and by 9 pm Peshwa troops evacuated the village.Betham, R. M. (1908). “Marathas-History and Origin”. Maráthas and Dekhani Musalmáns. Asian Educational Services. p. 41-42. ISBN 8120612043, 9788120612044. This battle had unusual significance. First, the British army fought this battle with a minuscule army despite expecting the worst. Secondly, the battle of Koregaon was one of the most important events which helped tear down the Peshwa (Brahmin)Empire and subsequently the Peshwa had to abdicate. Thirdly and most importantly, it was an attempt by the untouchables of Maharashtra to break the shackles of the age-old caste order(Established by Brahmin). The battle is commemorated by an obelisk, known as the Koregaon pillar, which featured on the Mahar Regiment crest until Indian Independence. The monument has names inscribed of twenty two Mahars killed there, erected at the site of the battle and by a medal issued in 1851. Today, the monument "serves as a focal point of Mahar heroism". Ultimately, Peshwa lost the battle and Baji Rao was last Peshwa ruler. Historian have acknowledged this historical event and praised Mahars for their bravery. Many sections of society glorifies the Mahars who died in the battle, majority terms them as great hero who shown incredible perseverance and gallantry to defeat the might Peshwa. See also * Baji Rao II * Mahar * Mahar Regiment *Namantar Shahid Smarak References External links *Mahar Regiment *http://asnic.utexas.edu/asnic/sagar/spring.1994/richard.white.art.html The Mahar Movement's Military Component *http://dalitperspectivejnu.blogspot.com/2008/01/celebrating-190th-anniversary-of-dalit.html Celebrating the 190th Anniversary of Dalit Martyrdom of Bhima Koregaon *Stamp of Mahar Regiment Category:Conflicts in 1818 Category:Military history of British India Koregaon Koregaon Category:History of Pune Category:1818 in India